paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's new mate Creek Part 3
Creek stretched open her eyes. Sun shined down. She rose to her paws and stretched, glancing down at the nest (Or den) Chase had helped her make. Creek's belly rumbled. She sniffed the air. "Hi Creek." Zuma called. He was staring down at the water. Creek joined him. "Hay!" She brightened up, forgetting about needing food. "What are you up to?" Creek asked. " I'm trying to swim, the river is flowing with waves, I wanted to see if I'd be able to swim in it." Zuma explained. "Made I can help, show me." Creek flicked her tail. Zuma jumped into the waves of the water. It pull him back and forth, strong waves splashed his face. Zuma jumped back onto the sand, panting. "I see what you did." She told him. "When you hop in the water, move your paws a little, not a lot, or else it will work agents you." She paused. "If you want to turn don't fight let the water carrier you, do little kicks." Creek advised. Creek plunged into the waves. She moved her paws with such little movement, the water didn't pull her down. When she turned the water carried her to the shore line. Shaking her wet fur, Creek looked at Zuma. " Did you get all that?" She asked. Zuma was silent. Then a: Yes."-came. Zuma followed what Creek did, hoped out and looked for a nod of approval. "Much better!" Creek cheered. Then her belly rumbled again. "I'm going to eat!" Creek called over her shoulder. A tangy sent filled Creeks nose. Mouse! She crouched, flatting her ears, swaying her head back and forth, picking up her tail when she heard it drag. Creek spotted the mouse. Creeping foreword, she got close enough to pounce. Taking a deep breath, Creek leaped on the mouse so quickly, it had no time to run. With a swift blow of the paw, Creek killed it cleanly. Eating, Creek thought of Chase again. "Why can't I get him out of my mind?" She whispered, to herself. Was this love? Was this why, when Creek was alone she thought of him? Sighing, she took another bite if her mouse. When she finished, Creek groomed her fur, ruffled by crouching so long. "Hi Creek." Skye yelled. Creek still did not like Skye, but she said hi just to be nice. "Hello!" Creek called back. Skye looked sternly at her. "I've seen you with Chase. Keep away from him he's mine! "Skye snarled. Fury raged in side Creek. "Well Chase Can Chose For Himself!" Creek snapped. Stepping closer Creek added. "If he picks me then it's far! If you say something like this again I'll tell the other pup's how you love Chase. I'll tell Chase himself!" She snarled. Running, Skye's words stung Creek. Keep away from Chase he's mine! Creek crashed into Rocky. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Creek asked. Rocky glared at her. "Watch were your going!" He snapped. Creek twitched. "Watch Your Mouth!" Creek snapped back. Rocky started down. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry to." Creek looked away. To Be counited